Why do you love him
by Wiccamoon
Summary: Drarry, slash, boy on boy. Harry and Draco are in love, but no one knows. Watch this blow up in their faces.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note. This is my first very fanfic. Hope you like it. I have more story's on ptkwriters as Liz Bow and on Wattpad as lizzyvamp18. Come and friend me. ✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨

Hey people, Lizzy here. Just wanted to say that there will be a bit of Ron bashing. I like Ron but sometimes he needs a good bashing to keep him in line,just ask Hermione. THIS IS SLASH PEOPLE! Sorry for the all caps, but I don't want to piss people off. Oh and it's drarry -

The start of term feast was about to begin,and a teenaged boy was starting to get worried. His boyfriend was late. Draco Malfoy was not a fan of late.

Just as he was about to go into the great hall by himself, a raven haired boy came running up beside him. "Hey dray,sorry I'm so late. I ran into a problem." The dark haired boy whispered "What was the problem?" Draco asked.

"Fred and Gorge flooded the dungeons and I was helping Severus clean up." The boy answered. As they walked into the great hall they heard someone yelling. "Harry what are you doing with Malfoy ?" The dark haired boy, Harry,looked up and saw a redheaded boy walking their way. "Ron stop yelling,and I'll tell you."Harry snapped.

"Hi Harry." Said a bushy haired girl. "Hi Hermione,how was your summer?" Harry asked "It was great, Harry thanks for asking, and how was your's?" Hermione asked "Mine was good to, and how was your summer Ron?" "It was ok, the twins kept pranking my." The redhead, Ron answered. "So why are you with Malfoy?" "Because he is my boyfriend, Weasel." Draco snapped. "Draco,behave." Harry said as he rolled his eyes. "Harry, is he for real?" Ron asked. "Yes he is, Ron. Now can we sit down, the feast is going to start soon."

- A/N So that's the end of chapter 1. What did you think? Let me know and I'll put the next chapter up soon. Till next time Lizzy


	2. Chapter 2

Wow,sorry guys. That took longer than I figuered it would.

As Harry and Co were talking. Professor McGonagall was looking for them so they could start the feast.

" Oh were could they be, I've looked every were I could think of. Professor Snape have you seen them?" She asked the sour looking man on her right. "No Minerva I have not and I do wish you would stop asking me. Potter will get here win he wishes to and not a second before, you know that. He has proven time and time agin that he will only do things his way."

Professor Snape drawled. "Why Severus I do believe that is the most you have ever spoken at an opening feast. Are you feeling well."

Professor McGonagall asked with a small smile. "Yes Minerva, I feel fine. Do you, by chance see Draco?" Professor Snape asked. "No Severus, I have not. So that's three of my lions and one of your snakes, missing. It's not like Mr Malfoy to be late,I do hope nothing has happened."

Just then the doors to the great hall opened, to reveal the four missing students. They were talking and laughing,well the front two were. Mr Malfoy and Mr Potter were walking in front of the other two thirds of the golden trio.

"Now what are they up to?"Professor McGonagall wondered as the two in front stopped in the middle of the hall.

Harry looked at Draco and said " Gryffindor or Slytherin?" "I think Gryffindor,that table looks less likely to get us killed."

- Ok hope you liked if so you know the drill,leave a comment If you have a question,leave a comment If you have suggestions leave a comment Just leave a comment Thanks, Lizzy


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, so this is the chapter that you have been waiting for. Time to make with the slash. Have fun -

As Harry and Draco walked to the Gryfindor table the hole hall gets quite.

"Harry is this bunch this quite all the time?" Draco asked "No Dray they are not, what is wrong with you lot. You have seen Draco before. "Harry growled at the table. "Yes we have but most of the time you two are yelling." Seamus Finnigan said from the other side. "Well sorry for you to lose such a big source of entertainment but there will not be much yelling going on from now on." Harry answered "Why not Harry?" Neville Longbottom asked "because he is my boyfriend, as I told the weasel earlier." Draco said as he sat down in the empty spot next to Harry.

All of a sudden Harry's eyes flashed. "Draco what did I tell you about calling Ron that?" Harry asked in a false calm voice. "Um, don't ?" Draco answered, his voice a pitch higher than before. "An so what do you think you should do?" Harry continues "Sorry Weasley." Draco mumbled. "Shhh, the sorting is starting." Hermione whispers across the table (I'm not doing the song or the sorting, so we'll just jump to the feast) "Ronald, must you stuff your food in your mouth like that" Hermione grumbled "was thu maer Mione" Ron said thru a mouth full of food. "What was that Ron?" Harry asked "I said what's the matter Hermione?" Ron answered after he swallowed "how do you not get sick?" Hermione asked "Years and years of practise." Ron replied "Alright now all students up to bed now." Professor Dumbledore said from the head table. "All 8th years please stay behind." "Now,what dose he want?" Harry wondered. "Nothing good for us,that's what." Draco replied.

Soon a knot of students were standing in front of the head table. "Yes Professor Dumbledore." Harry asked from the front of the group. "The 8th years have their own tower, also they will not need to wear the school uniform." Dumbledore said "So dose that mean we can wear muggle clothes?" Hermione asked "Yes Miss Granger it dose." "Yes, no more robes." Harry shouted. "Now Professor Snape, if you will please take these students to their dorm." Dumbledore asked, looking at Professor Snape "Yes yes come along." And he swooped out of the hall.

- Ok, so no slash just yet,looks like it will be in the next chapter. Now go and hit the comment button and tell me what you think. First person to comment gets a shout out and an e-cookie Thanks, Lizzy ㈴2


	4. Chapter 4

So this is chapter four,and it dose have slash. Lots and lots of slash -

As Snape led them up to their new dorm, Harry, Ron and Hermione fell to the back of the group. "Harry, are you really with Malfoy?" Ron asked, with a bit of an odd look on his face. "Yes Ron, I'm with Draco. So could you try being nicer to him." Harry answered in a tired voice. "Sorry Harry, it's just odd to see you and him together and not arguing." Hermione said from the other side of Ron. "It's ok,Mione, I get it. I just wish Ron would try a little harder." Harry explained. "Alright you lot, this is your new dorm. Rooms have been pre assigned, it's all on the board. Good night." And with that Professor Snape swooped out of the tower.

Everyone crowded around the board to find who they were rooming with. "Yes, I'm with Hermione." Ron yelled and started dancing like an idiot. " I got Draco, so I'm happy." Harry said, and gave Draco a look.

"Yep me to,night guys." Draco said,and pulled Harry up to their room. The door slammed shut,and Draco was pinned against the door.

"Hi Draco, miss me?" Harry asked "Hell yes I did." Draco answered. "I'm going to make you feel so good Dray." Harry mumbled as he slid a hand up Draco's shirt. "Um, I bet." Draco groaned into the side of Harry's neck. Harry put a both hands on Draco's waist and lifted. Carrying him over to the bed. When he got there, he laid Draco down and slid his shirt off.

Harry ran his hands over Draco, over his chest and abs, down to the top of his jeans, and stopped. "Harry,why did you stop?" Draco whined. Harry just slid his own shirt off and put his hands back at the top of Draco's jeans. He moved one hand towards the button, and kept moving down,letting his hand brush the bulge in Draco's pants. "Harry,stop teasing me!" Draco whimpered

"But I like teasing you,Dray." Harry whispered as he ran his hands up and down Draco's thighs. "Harry,baby,please." Draco whined as he thrashed under Harry,bucking up into him. Harry put one hand on his abs to stop him from moving and used the other to pop the button on Draco's jeans. He slid the zipper down and saw that Draco was not wearing underwear.

"Draco why are you not wearing underwear?" Draco did not answer,just pulled Harry down and kissed him. Harry growled into the kiss,nipping at Draco's bottom lip. Draco whined and tried to push closer to Harry. Harry grabbed at his own jeans,popping the button and sliding them off with his boxers. Draco's eyes went wide, and he shucked his jeans off. Harry slid between Draco's legs and started rubbing up against him. Draco whimpered and bucked,pushing up into Harry.

Harry grabbed his bag and pulled out a tube of lube. Still kissing Draco, Harry put some lube in his hand,slid his hand up under Draco's ass,and started rubbing his hole. Draco froze for a second before pushing back against Harry's hand. Harry slid one finger in and started pumping,in and out,in and out.

Draco whined"more" and pushed back hard. Harry slid another finger in and scissored his fingers. "Harry,hurry up." Draco whined.

"Ok baby,you asked for it." Harry said as he pulled his fingers out. Harry grabbed the lube again coating his dick. Draco tried to turn onto his stomach but Harry stopped him. "No,I want to see your face when you cum." Harry told him. Harry pulled one of Draco's legs over his shoulder and slowly slid into him.

When he was balls deep he stopped,letting Draco get used to the feeling. After a minuet Draco pushed back and said "Move Harry" Harry started pushing in and out, moving deeper with every thrust. Draco was just saying swear words along with Harry's name "Oh fuck,damn Harry, feels so good ,yes deeper,harder,more yes. Yes right there Harry feels so good." Harry angled just right and hit his prostate. Pounding into that one spot over and over until Draco was screaming his release. Draco's ass tightened over Harry's dick,sending him over the edge.

Worn out Harry rolls to the side,pulling Draco with him. Draco lays his head on Harry's chest and starts drifting off to sleep. And the last thing he hears is a soft "I love you Draco."

AN- Wow,sorry that took so long, I wrote this months ago and forgot to edit it and put it up. I wrote chapter 5 thinking that this chapter was up so I'll put it up in a bit


	5. Chapter 5

AN- two chapters in one night wow. I've been working on getting a job and I had some trouble writing McGonagall in a way that sounded like her, still no job but this chapter is now finished. Hope you all like it

The next morning, Harry and Draco went down to the common room. "Morning all, what's up for today?" Harry asked. "Hi Harry,Draco. Did you guys forget something last night?" Hermione said " I don't think so, why Granger?" Draco answered. "A charm perhaps." Lavender said from across the room. Harry and Draco both flushed red. Crap they had forgotten the Silencing Charm. All of the girls laughed and the guys looked uncomfortable. "Stop laughing Mione, you and Ron are no better." Harry shot back. Hermione turned pink and glared at him. "Come on guys, lets go down to breakfast." Ron said.

The whole group went down to breakfast, Hermione glaring at Harry's back. As they made their way to the Great Hall they came across a group of 7th year Gryfindors. Ginny stepped out of the group and glared at Draco. "What did you do to him, Malfoy?"Ginny hissed.

"What the fuck are you talking about,Weasley?"Draco asked.

"I want to know what you did to Harry to make him break up with me. Why would he do something like that unless you did something to him?"Ginny yelled. "Gin,he didn't do anything to me. You and I broke up last year, Draco and I have only been dating since June." Harry calmly told her. "But Harry I love you, we were meant to be together." Ginny whined. "Ginny ,stop whining and leave Harry alone." Luna Lovegood said from behind the 8th years. "Luna when did you get here?" Harry asked. "I was behind you guys the whole time, the 8th year dorms are not far from Ravenclaw." Luna answered. "Come on guys,lets get to breakfast." Ron grumbled.

When they walked into the Great Hall they looked around for a place to sit. "Gryfindors or Slytherins today?" Harry asked "let's go with Gryfindor, give the Slytherins some more time." Draco replied. "Sounds good to me,I think I see some space next to Dean."

"Morning,Harry,Ron. Morning Hermione. How are you lot this morning?" Dean asked cheerfully. "Hungry."Ron mumbled."Morning Dean,is there coffee?"Harry asked. "Yeah there is, did you get any sleep Harry, you look like shite." "Dean, I don't sleep. At all, you would be better off asking old Voldie if he would like pink bunny slippers than asking me about sleeping." Harry snarked. "Cool it mate, I was just asking. Bloody Hell, is he always like this in the morning?" Dean asked. "Yes he is, has been since third year." Hermione answered. "How did I not notice?" Dean wondered. "It's gotten worse this past summer." Draco said as he lifted his head from the table. All the 8th years looked at Draco like he had grown a second head. "What, I've been with him all summer." They kept staring. Just then Seamus walked up to the table. "What are you guys staring at." He asked "That would be me. I just told them I spent the summer with Harry." "Oh, hi Baby Malfoy. I didn't see you their." Seamus said "What,did you just call me Finagin?" Draco growled. "Baby Malfoy." "You're dead Finagen!" Draco snapped as he went to lung at Seamus. "Draco,sit down. Your being an arse." Harry growled lowly. "Seam you're out of line. Lie off Draco or I'll set dean on you." "Ok Harry, I'll be nice." Seamus answered looking down

After breakfast Professor McGonagall came to hand out class lists. "Mister Potter, Professor Snape wishes to speak with you,as do I,about last night. You have a free period after breakfast,if you would please meet us in my office then." Professor McGonagall said as she handed him his class list.

"Of corse Professor." Harry answered with a nod of his head. "Hmm." The Professor said as she left. "What was that about?" Hermione asked from across the table. "They want to speak to me after breakfast,probably about me and Draco." Harry replied "well I guess I'll go see what they want,you know Snape doesn't like to wait." Harry said as he got up from the table. He started up to McGonagall's office,glad that it wasn't Snape's. when he got their he knocked of the door and waited. "Come in, Mister Potter." He opened the door "you wanted to see me ma'am?" "Yes,set down Mister Potter,this could take some time."

AN- so please remember to review this story and to take a look at my other story The Wolf. Also I need a beta for both my story's.

anyone that would like to beta for me can ether pm me or email me at (aelaforest live. Com) remember to remove the spaces


End file.
